


When I go, Remember Me

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Series: (Joshler) It's Angsty And Just Gets Worse [11]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A sort of alternate universe, Blurryface, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Roadshow Tour, Fictional, Friendship, Hurt, Love, M/M, Memories, Sad, Smiles, Struggle, Suicidal Thoughts, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Josh appreciates Tyler being in his life, he's so thankful for him. And for one. Josh would never forget about Tyler, ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings frens, maybe a little too sad :( read with caution.

~2010~

 

"Feels like I've known you forever Tyler." Josh says, sitting against the wall on the floor in Tyler's garage. Tyler chuckles and fumbles with the buttons on his keyboard.

 

It's their second time seeing each other after exchanging names and talents yesterday at the show, the one the cops shut down. Chris had gone, Nick left and it was just Tyler and his newest drummer Joshua William Dun. 

 

"That's your mistake Joshua, no one knows me." He begins, playing with his fingers and messing with the rubber band wrapped tight against his wrist. "It's because no one knows me, I'm afraid to go." 

 

Josh doesn't know what Tyler is talking about, though he knows a lot about him already. Tyler was the oldest sibling of four. His family consisted of his mother and father, his brothers, Zack and Jay and a little sister Maddy. Tyler lived only two blocks away from Josh, which he found to be quite amusing. Once upon a time, maybe they passed each other in the streets or shopped in the store at the same time, the two obviously unable to recall a time.

 

"Go where...?" Josh asked naively, pulling the short strands of his unkempt hair, looking to Tyler for further information. "I don't know if you know Joshua, but do you see this rubber band?" Tyler informs, showing the brownish coloured stretchy material. Snapping it gently against his skin. Josh nods.

 

"I told you before that this life is hard for me, I find it hard to cope, I don't like people who look at me like I'm trash, I hate people who judge me, my family don't appreciate my decisions, they treat me like a robot, like I should live the life they choose. I've brought a knife to my wrists before, to my stomach, my thighs but I can't do it because it hurts, it's not easy." 

 

Josh listens to his new friends struggle intently, catching every word, every move and every emotion that appears on Tyler's face but his face straightens out when Tyler says "But I will kill myself." 

 

"W-what?" Josh asked, confused to what Tyler was trying to hint out. 

 

Tyler smiles, nods and looks to the rubber band. "Yep, I want to kill myself, I don't want to live anymore." 

 

Josh doesn't like it. "You mean even now? After telling me all about you?" 

 

"No offence Joshua but who are you?" Tyler asks sternly, fed up with newly found people acting as if they've known him forever. They were all the same, they all had one thing in common too, eventually they all left. 

 

"It's not Joshua, it's Josh okay? Only my parents call me Joshua." 

 

Tyler chuckles at the male in garage. "I'm sorry Joshua, I don't wanna get attached just in case one day you leave like Chris or Nick. Giving me more reason to die." 

 

But Josh doesn't want Tyler to die. 

 

"Okay okay, call me Joshua, but Tyler please, I wanna stand by you, I think you're really cool and I do think that me and you can really make this work, we can be famous too, we could be like Paramore or My Chemical Romance, Green Day." Josh blurts, hoping that his inspirational speech could change Tyler's mind. 

 

"He he, that's a lot of hope for the future there Josh, not afraid of it all hitting you in the face?" Tyler asked. Little did he know, Tyler wasn't going to change for anyone. His mind was made and his decision was final.  

 

"C'mon Tyler. I know you will change your mind, I'll help you, I know what you've been through, I know loneliness, isolation, depression, anxiety, you're not the only one, hundreds and thousands of people suffer from it...you're not alone Tyler, I promise." 

 

"No one knows your demons Joshua...and you don't know MINE, no matter how much someone tells you, or how much you explain to them, you're automatically a psycho. It's all hard when they take control, take control of your decisions, your life and ruin it. You don't know how much I wanted to play basketball, how much I wanted to become a star with millions of people chanting my name. But he changed that, he mind fucked me and here I am. In a garage with a stranger making music without two of my bestest friends in the whole world. Now what tops that?" He asked, a little over-aggressively. 

 

Josh looked back at him with sympathetic eyes. "It's not a game Tyler, like you said, all demons are different, they get to us in different ways, especially through things we love. I'm sorry that this happened to you Tyler, I really am. And I truly wish I met you sooner, I would keep you happy. 

 

Josh felt a little intimidated by the tone of Tyler's voice. He may have looked timid sat down and talking in hushed whispers but when it came to telling someone how he really felt, the words really punched you in the chest, they hurt. 

 

"I wanted to kill myself a long time ago Josh but I couldn't do it. No ones knows who I am, no one knows a Tyler Joseph and the reason I refuse to take my life is because I don't wanna die being forgotten. I know that if I died, people would forget me, I would disappear into nothingness. I know my soul would be lingering around the Earth unable to move on because people would forget me." 

 

Josh's eyes soften and his lip is jutted downward harshly to stop himself from crying at the sight of Tyler breaking down harshly. 

 

"I don't wanna be forgotten Josh, I don't want to be left alone. I don't wanna be alone." He sobbed immensely into his hands, tears finding their way through his fingers and against the cold hard floor. 

 

Josh exhaled hard and blinked his eyes to rid of the glassiness. "I won't forget you, no one will, I won't let them forget you Tyler. P-please, please don't cry." Josh requests, hearing the heart aching cries erupt from his newest friend. 

 

Tyler was far from stopping his sobs, they just seemed to go on and Josh felt the need to stand up and approach him, giving him the hug and reassurance he deserved. The drummer wrapped his arms tight around Tyler and the crying male responded by wrapping his around Josh and resting his head on his shoulder, letting all the raw emotion pour into the atmosphere and ring inside Josh's ears. 

 

"D-don't let them forget me Josh, don't let me be forgotten!" 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

~Present Day~

 

It had been a little over a year since the Emotional Roadshow tour had ended. Fans were still hyped up and crazy for the Twenty One Pilots, just like they were when Blurryface finally made itself on the charts, breaking records, winning countless awards, changing so many lives. 

 

To Josh it didn't feel that long. To him it felt like a day, a day after the tour had ended, just repeating itself, over and over, inside he failed to believe that fans were still this hyped for them. It was something he had never seen before, except when it came to My Chemical Romance. 

 

For every fan that existed, he was grateful ten times for their existence, their considerations to listening to their music and loving it, just like the way he and Tyler did. Josh was thankful. 

 

He was also thankful for having a bandmate who was one of the most selfless people in the whole world and he was so grateful to have known him. 

 

For Tyler was not just a friend, an artist, a human, he was God given, a saint, someone who valued other people's lives before his own.  

 

Before all the people, the fans, the support and the love, Tyler was the kind of person to give his phone number to those who needed his help. He saved the lives of countless people. Josh was so proud of his best friend. He loved Tyler, oh so much, how he bloomed into something so much more spectacular, still unable to find the true meaning to his life, still suffering, still fighting but living it all at the same time. 

 

Tyler and Josh's music reached millions of hits, thousands of fans who cried and begged to see them each day. This being a blessing from Him himself. For all this they had, was what Tyler dreamed to see, dreamed to hear. 

 

Josh enjoyed every show they played together, every interview they did together, every day off they spent together. He cherished every second. There was no one else in the world just like him, Josh was never going to find anyone like him.

 

It had been so many years since the day they were sat in Tyler's basement and how he cried about being afraid of being forgotten. How Josh promised that no one would forget him, that he would always be remembered. 

 

No matter how many people knew them, Tyler was always going to stay true to his heart. For Blurryface was not just a phase, he was forever but as long as Tyler was remembered, he was happy. 

 

"When I go, remember me..." 

 

Josh had dreaded the day since the beginning, he dreaded of when that day would come when he would have to let go. And he promised, he would stay till the very end. 

 

It had been almost a year since Tyler made his decision and left the world with millions of people remembering him of every second of everyday, still praying that deep down somewhere that he was alive, and that this was a cruel joke. 

 

Truth was, it was all too real and Josh knew it. He had to believe that now but despite it all, he was never ever going to forget the man that was Tyler Joseph, his bestest friend  in the whole world. 

 

For every song the man wrote, was a blessing to all those who listened, for every word he sang, was a cure to pain and for every smile he showed, cured the ache in everyone's very heart.

 

So now Josh sits alone at a piano, learning the ways of his old best friend, realising to never forget his soul mate and to infuse his memories into his new music for he will never forget Tyler. 

 

He sits and hits the keys and looks to the microphone set up and placed at the centre of the venue, way ahead of him.

 

There he is, sending back his smile that brightens his eyes, shows his crooked teeth and sends a warming feeling into his heart. 

 

"He's Josh dun..." Says the transparent figure, turning to look at Josh. "He's my bestest friend in the whole world and as long as he's here, I'm going to be just fine." He says. 

 

Tears stream down Josh's eyes quickly but he smiles and looks towards the guy who's looking back at him. 

 

He was Tyler Joseph. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading frens, comments and kudos are highly appreciated. I would love to read some of your reactions and stuff. ^_^ have a good day my frens, God bless you all! <3


End file.
